Personal computers are becoming more and more common in many industries and office environments. Personal computer systems comprise among other things a CPU unit, a monitor, a keyboard and a mouse. In order to preserve desktop space, the CPU is often times stowed at the far edge of desktop area furthest away from the user, or on the floor underneath the desk. The monitor is placed on the desktop or mounted on a platform directly over the desktop so the user can easily and ergonomically view it. While the keyboard can also be moved from the desktop to save space, the keyboard must still be supported generally in front of the user and approximately at desktop height when in use. The most common keyboard support is a drawer or tray mounted directly underneath the desktop. The user can pull out the drawer/tray when using the computer, and slide it away under the desktop when the computer is not in use.
It is difficult to make an inexpensive tray with a desirable sliding action and stable support rigidity. Inexpensive trays tend to move and flex while the keyboard is in use, and do not have a smooth, quiet, non sticking movement easily manipulated by a single hand as they are slid underneath the desktop. Trays that slide directly out toward the user provide only one location in its extended position for the keyboard, without any capability to adjust the keyboard location side to side and/or to adjust the angle of the keyboard relative to the front edge of the desktop. Trays must use supports attached to the desktop that are either wider than the length of the tray support, or deeper than the depth of the tray in its retracted position, which is problematic when there is limited space underneath the desktop.
Recently, more complex keyboard support systems have been developed which allow the user to position the keyboard at multiple locations and heights during use, and to slide and/or vertically pivot the keyboard under the desktop when not in use. These keyboard support systems tend to be excessively complex and expensive, thus requiring balancing springs, reinforced tray slides and other movable parts. They often require heavy support structures that are heavy, difficult to operate and necessitate regular lubrication. The excessive size and space used under the desktop for these complex keyboard support systems make them impractical for desktops with limited space underneath. Such systems are not practical to attach to the keyboard itself, and therefore always require a keyboard support platform.
There is a need for an inexpensive retractable keyboard support assembly that provides a stiff support surface when in its extended position, a smooth and simple movement to a retracted position under the desktop, and lateral and angular position adjustments of the keyboard during use. The keyboard support assembly needs to have a simple design with minimal parts for low manufacturing costs, and use minimal space underneath the desktop.